He Makes Me Blush
by Roxy9785
Summary: Gwen has had feeligs for Peter, but she begins to love someone else. Could it be someone else, or is it the same person? Rated M for some suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I haven't been on Fanfic ina while so I decided to make another Spider Man story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gwen Stacy hated school. She hated History, she hated Science, you name it. Aside from all of that, Gwen had really good grades. There was only one person she wanted, Peter B. Parker. Her best friend, her crush, or maybe her boyfriend soon. They had met in third grade, Gwen walked up to him and said "Hey".

Gwen didn't lie, the only reason she did that was because she thought he was cute. His perfect black hair and his smile made her heart melt. She was crazier for him than a fangirl wants to meet a member of a boy band.

Gwen looked at the clock impaciently in English class, "Come on!", she thought. "When is this dumb class going to be over?!". The class had just finished going through the teacher's lecture about the homework. When the bell rang, Gwen quickly grabbed her bag and sprinted out the door. It was now lunchtime.

Lunch was Gwen's favorite part of school, mostly because Peter sat across from her. She grabbed a milk carton from the drink pile. After she chose her food, she searched the Cafeteria to find Peter. Her eyes stopped near the corner, Peter waved to her.

"Hey Gwen", Peter said smiling. After Gwen dropped her bag next to her, she gave Peter a questioning look. "What?", he asked.

"You ordered Chili fries for the eighth time, really Peter?". "What? You know there my favorite". Gwen giggled as she took a bite of her burrito. "Oh great", Gwen moaned. "What is it?". Gwen didn't say anything but she pointed to what she was talking about.

It was Flora Delana, the most popular girl in school. She had long curly black hair that reached her waist. She always made fun of Gwen for wearing braces and glasses and her red hair. Flora's friends would shove her to the ground and take photos of her and post it online.

As Gwen grew up, she got rid of her braces and glasses. She even dyed her red hair blonde. "Hey GwenDork", Flora said as she snickered with her friends. Gwen just scoffed, she's never really told Peter about it.

Peter turned back to Gwen, "What was that all about Gwen?". Gwen just ate her fries, "I don't want to talk about it right now".

As soon as they've eaten their lunch, they decided to walk to their lockers. Out of the corner of Peter's eye, someone shoved him out the way. It was no other than Flash Thompson.

"Watch it punk!", he shouted. Peter was about to fight back but Gwen stopped him. "Stop being a jerk Flash!".

He scoffed, "Come on Blondie, you know you wanna be my girlfriend". Flash made kissy noises in front of her face. Gwen slapped him. "Ow! Calm down! You win this time wimp!".

At this point, Gwen took Peter's hand and left. "Thanks Gwen", Peter said, "But you really didn't have to hurt him".

"Are you kidding me? I would never go out with that monkey!", she said. Peter laughed as they walked down the hall. Soon after, Gwen slowed down and suddenly stopped. Peter looked confused, "What is it Gwen?".

Gwen curled her fingers around her books, "Umm", she said. "Do you wanna, y' know, hang out at my place? Maybe eat some snacks or watch a movie?". She blushed, it wasn't a date technically. They were just _friends._

"Sure", he replied. Silence rang between them, they just stared at each other. Then, the bell rang and Gwen jumped. "Um, OK, I'll see you then", she said as she turned around to walk to the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen was really nervous about Peter visiting. What should she do? What should she wear? Gwen felt like she could have a breakdown over stress. She decided that they could just have a friendly dinner. Yeah, maybe that could be enough for two _friends_, apparently, one has a crush on the other.

Gwen grabbed some plates and layed them out on the table. She payed out the utensils next to all of them too. She was thinking of what she would cook. Gwen thought of cooking some fish. She opened her freezer and let down her fish to defrost it.

"Thank God it's only four, our date started at 7:30", Gwen thought. "Wait, did I say date? I meant a lovely dinner", she corrected. It was about six now and she had started cooking the fish.

She could already see the dark in the sky. Her blonde hair had been curled with her bangs covering her forehead. She had chosen to wear a low cut sweater with some jeans and heels. Once it was seven, she had finished cooking. She sliced the salmon equally and placed them on her and Peter's plates.

She had thirty minutes to get ready, but when she looked at herself in the mirror, the doorbell rang. Gwen ran to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. "Hi Peter!", she smiled with a grin.

"Hi Gwen! Wow, you look great!". Gwen smiled, "Come inside". Peter and Gwen made their way to the sidd patio where their food was. Gwen took a bite of her fish, it was simply amazing.

"So Peter, how is that Science project coming?", Gwen asked. Peter looked up, "Umm, it's really not going to well", he said looking dissappointed. Gwen sat quietly still eating her food, then a thougt came to her mind.

She put down her fork, "Maybe I can help you, what's it about?". "I'm studying the stars", he said.

Gwen walked to the corner of the patio where a telescope is. "I have a telescope over here, I always love to look at the stars".

Peter stood up and walked over to her. He touched it with his hand and stared at it. Gwen looked at the telescope and then Peter, "Well, go on". Peter examined the telescope. "Can you see the Big Dipper?", Gwen asked. "Uhh," Peter said, "I don't really see it".

"Here I'll show you", Gwen said. But as Gwen tried to walk, she slipped on her heels and fell forward. Peter quickly turned around and caught her. "You should be more careful", he said.

They stared at each other for a moment, Gwen looked into Peter's gorgeous eyes. Just as they leaned in to kiss, Gwen's friend interupted.

"What is going on here?", a voice asked. Peter and Gwen turned to see MJ leaning in the door. "Oh I was just helping Peter with a science project. She pulled Peter, "I'll meet you at the OsCorp lab tomorrow, OK?". Peter nodded as he left.

Gwen looked at her best friend, "I need to talk to you". "Why MJ? Why? The very first chance I get to ask Peter out and you have completely ruined it!", she yelled.

The redhead cocked her head, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to borrow your textbook". Gwen frowned and gave her her science textbook. "Thank you Gwen!", she said as she left the house. Gwen was hoping for better plans tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was Tuesday, and Gwen was slightly upset about the night before. MJ usually never barged in on her like that. Gwen knew she'd get a call from her if she was going to visit. Besides all that, she wanted to wear something cute to school, so she wore tan high heeled boots that reached below her knees, a mini skirt and a white t-shirt.

She opened her red locker to grab her textbook. All of a sudden, Mary Jane tapped her shoulder from behind. Gwen jumped like she had a heart attack.

"What's your problem?", MJ asked with her arms crossed. Gwen quickly recovered, "Gosh, you scared me MJ", she said. "I just wanted to let you know that I really have a crush on this boy who sits next to you in Science, he has shiny brown hair, he has the eyes of an angel, AND-".

"It's Harry I know", Gwen interuppted. MJ had a questioned face, "How do you know that?". "You practically talk about him everyday, duh", Gwen said.

MJ just rolled her eyes, "Well, I really want to go out with him". "Why don't you just ask him?", Gwen said. "I'm too nervous, he might even have a girlfriend for all I know!". As they walked outside the school, they encountered Peter after he railed with his skateboard. "Hey Skater Nerd", MJ said. Gwen laughed, MJ has called hin that ever since they met. Peter grabbed his skateboard off his feet, "Well good morning to you too bloody Mary".

Out of the corner of Gwen's eye, she saw Flora with her friends. "Oh no", she thought. "Hey Gwen, you look fabulous as always", she said as she passed by. Gwen just rolled her eyes. "She's a bad liar", MJ said. MJ knew Flora picked on Gwen because MJ got picked on by Flora too.

After school, Peter and Gwen went to OsCorp for the tour. "How long is this Gwen?", Peter complained. "About an hour and a half", she said. They took their I.D's and followed their group. As they walked with the leader, Peter snook quietly in an open room.

He saw millions of tiny spiders in their chambers. He stood ther for a few minutes until a radioactive spider landed on his shoulder and bit him. "Ow!", Peter exclaimed. He grabbed his shoulder, trying to reduce the pain.

He walked out of the lab to find Gwen. "Peter, where were you the tour is almost over", Gwen asked. Peter didn't answer, he passed out on the floor. Gwen gasped and kneeled down beside him to hear his heart. She performed CPR on him to make sure he needed air, he was still unresponsive.

"Somebody! We need an ambulance!", Gwen shouted. A woman ran to the phone and called the nearest hospital. The ambulance's back door burged open and two men came out to put Peter on a gurney.

When the ambulance drove off, Gwen was next to Peter whispering to him. "Don't worry Peter, you can do this, you can get through this, I just need you to stay with me", she said.

Once they had placed Peter in a room, Gwen had been waiting in the main office waiting for a doctor. She saw a doctor and quickly stood up. "How's Peter?", she asked. "Right now he's in a dizzy state, but he'll be fine in the morning". "Can I see him?", Gwen asked.

"Sure, right this way", he said. She entered the room, "Hey Peter, it's me Gwen". Peter looked at her, "Gwen? That's a pretty name". Gwen stood beside him, "You Okay?".

"Yeah, I just want to see the skirt you're wearing", he said. "Umm, Okay", she bit her lip. Peter touched her leg, then felt her up until he reached from under her skirt. Gwen moaned, but then she slapped him on his arm.

"Ow!", Peter shouted, "What was that for?!". Gwen scoffed, "Peter Parker, were you doing what I think you were doing?". Peter shrugged, "Well I don't know, you look very pretty". Gwen blushed, "Aww, really?". Peter nodded, then he fell asleep. Gwen kissed his forehead, "Good night Peter, I hope you feel better in the morning".


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Gwen was wondering if Peter was ok. She hadn't seen him anywhere in the halls. He wasn't in her first two classes, and they had all their classes together.

Her history teacher was lecturing them about a big test they have to study for. In the middle of his lecturing, Peter happened to walk in, with a huge difference.

"Hey Gwen", he said to her, "I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Cates". The teacher didn't respond, he just marked him tardy on his clip board. Gwen turned to look at him, he wasn't wearing his glasses. Not only that, but he looked more buff too. Not that that bothered her.

"Peter", she whispered. Peter turned to her, "Yeah?". "Why aren't you wearing your glasses?", she asked. "I had them on this morning, but everything looked blurry, so I didn't need to wear them", Peter said.

Gwen hust stayed quiet for the rest of the class. Gwen and Peter both had gym class. They both entered their lock combinations, but Peter was having some trouble opening his.

"Why won't this stupid thing open?!", he said. Gwen just shrugged while Peter struggled to open his locker. Peter began so enraged that he pulled on his locker so hard, it broke off. Gwen gasped, "How did you...". "I don't know", Peter said.

"How did you do that Peter?", Gwen asked. "I really don't know, but hey, I got my locker open", he joked. They walked in to the gm where everyone was playing dodgeball.

Gwen grunted, "I HATE this sport!". Peter ran to the middle and played with the jocks. Flash was espicially challenged to hurt Peter. "Hey loser! You better get out the way or I'll squish you with my dodge ball!", Flash shouted.

"Bring it, Flash!", Peter replied. Flash and his friends were throwing dodge balls at him. Peter dodged everyone until he caught one and threw it directly at Flash's face. "Ow! What's your problem Parker?", he said.

Peter shrugged, "I guess I'm just a better player than you". Gwen walked up to him, "Seriously, what is up with you today?". Gwen thought for a moment, she thought about everything that has happened the previous day. Then she said silently, "Do you think it might've been that injury you had?". Peter scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess".

After school, Gwen had her grandmother visit her. Her grandmother had been sick and Gwen had to care for her. "Gwen, I need to get more medicine, do you mind if you can get some for me?", she asked. "No, not at all", Gwen said. She grabbed her brown coat and her umbrella. It was pouring rain and Gwen couldn't risk catching a flu.

Gwen had to cross a street and walk by an alley to goto the drugstore. As she walked pass the alley, a man about her age grabbed her and pulled her in. The man strilped her coat, then her shirt. All Gwen had on was a white tank top, now getting wet by the rain.

"Ooh, you have a nice rack there honey", the man said as he fondled with her breasts. "Help! Someone please help me!", Gwen shouted. She knew what was coming between her and the man. Just as the man pinned her to the wall to kiss her, someone had dropped from the sky and attacked the man.

He punched and kicked him with all his might. The man had become unconscious and fell to the ground. Gwen wanted to thank the person for helping her, but he ran away.

The masked person appeared upside down next to Gwen. "You shouldn't be getting in trouble like that", he said. "Well, I'll try to be more careful", Gwen said, "But here's my reward to you". Gwen rolped his mask, revealing his full lips. She slowly kissed him again and again. She enjoyed every second of it. She soon pulled away and rolled back his mask. He disappeared again as Gwen smiled up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen was distracted all morning at school thinking about kissing her hero. She felt like her life was complete, Gwen knew she liked Peter but still. It was now lunchtime and MJ was wondering what Gwen was daydreaming about.

"Gwen?", MJ asked. She waved her hand over Gwen's eyes, "Hello? Earth to Gwen". Gwen snapped out of it, "Huh? Oh hey MJ". MJ stared at her, "What's up with you?". "I'm just thinking about uh, about this amazing food!, she said trying to make a lie.

Gwen grabbed a piece of her chili fries and glopped it in her mouth. Peter happened to sit next to them. "Hey Gwen, Mary", he said. MJ made a face, "Well hello ex-nerd", she said. Peter ignored her and stared at Gwen, "Hey Gwen, how was your night?".

"It was amazing!", Gwen said. MJ looked shocked, "Why? What happened?". Gwen didn't want to tell infront of Peter so she made a lie. "Umm, I went shopping and I bought this shirt!".

"Oh cool", MJ said. Gwen couldn't stop thinking about last night. About how soft his lips were, about how sensual it was. She had dreamed about kissing Peter like that. They all had science now. Gwen knew that MJ liked that class only because Gwen sat next to Harry.

"Psst, Gwen", MJ said. Gwen turned around, "What is it?". MJ lent a note to Gwen, "Here, pass this to Harry". Gwen kindly took the note and handed it to Peter. Harry opened the note, it read:

Do you like me?

It was as simple as that. Harry stared at it for a minute, then he looked at Gwen. Gwen's face turned into a frown, "Oh no, no, no, no, no, that's from MJ", she reassured him. Harry smiled at the note and wrote a reply.

He happily folded it and handed it to Gwen. Gwen passed it behind her where Mary Jane and Peter were sitting, which is kind of ironic since the girls were sitting next to their friend's crushes.

MJ opened it and squealed. Gwen smiled as she heard her friend's excitement. The bell rung and the four friends were on their way to get lunch. Harry and MJ were talking outside the classroom while Gwen and Peter decided to save both of them some spots.

"So uh, you want to go out sometime?", Harry said to MJ with a grin. MJ nodded, "Yeah", she said dreamily. "Cool", Harry said as he wrote his number on a piece of paper. He kindly handed it to MJ. The couple both walked to the cafeteria to join their friends for lunch.

"What if it does?", Gwen said. "Oh come on Gwen!", Peter said, "Chocolate won't make you fat!". Gwen has had an unhealthy relationship with food. She had gained weight when she was in Elementary. The kids would pick on her and tell her to "Lay off the burgers".

Gwen picked up her fork, "Peter, you know how I feel about food". Peter leaned to her, "Gwen, we've been best friends since Elementary, and I gurantee you that nothing will be against you".

Gwen blushed, "But Peter, it's just-". "Gwen!", Peter interuppted, "You are a sweet, smart, and beautiful girl, don't let anyone tell you otherwise". They leaned into kiss but they were interuppted by their two other friends.

"Hey hey hey", MJ said happily as she sat next to Gwen. "Hey guys, have you heard about that new Spider-Dude?", Harry asked. MJ looked at him, "Oh you mean Spider-Man?". "Yeah, he's a real butt kicker", Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm Spider-Man", Peter said. Harry and MJ burst into laughter. "You? Spiderman? I don't think so", Harry said. Lunch ended when the bell rung. Peter and Gwen had walked home together.

That night, Peter was at his house reading a book. His doorbell rang, he stood up and walked over to his door. "What do you want lady?", Peter said. "What? Peter it's me, Gwen", she said. Peter stared at Gwen, she had her hair tied up And wore slightly dark lipstick.

"Come in", Peter said. Gwen walked in and paused, "Do you wanna go upstairs?". "Sure", he said as they walked up to the second floor balcony. Peter looked down, "Gwen, I need to tell you something". "What is it?", she looked at him.

He didn't answer. "I wish I could just-but I can't tell you", he said. Gwen groaned as she turned around to walk away. Peter shot a web at her back and turned her to him. Gwen gasped and suddenly kissed him. "You're Spiderman?", she asked. "Shut up", he said as he continued kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: For this and other chapters, I will write the character's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

Gwen's POV:

I didn't know what to think. I actually kissed Peter _twice_. I just left after we kissed last night. That morning, I decided to call MJ. I picked up my little black cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hey Gwen", MJ greeted. I smiled, "Oh hey! How's you and Harry?". Her face plastered a big smile, "It's awesome! I even found out that he can skateboard". I cocked my head, "He can skateboard?".

"Yeah, so does your boyfriend". "My boyfriend?!", I asked. MJ nodded. "Who?", I asked again. "Peter", she said. "Eww, Peter? No way, he is totally not my type", I lied.

"Oh come on you're totally in love with him!", MJ said. Just as I was about to say something, someone had knocked on my door. "I'll call you back MJ, someone's here". I dropped my phone on the bed. I swund the door open to find Peter.

I smiled, "Hey". He grabbed my arm and led me to my living room. We sat on that couch and Peter sighed. "It's true about what I said about me being Spider-Man", he said. "I know", I said, "But, how? What happened?". He sighed again, "At OsCorp, the spider, me fainting", he responded. "Oh", I said.

* * *

That night, Peter looked at his costume. Soon, Aunt May called him for dinner. Peter ran down the stairs to the smell of turkey and veggies. "Eat up Pete", Uncle Ben said. Peter grabbed his fork and knife and started to slice his turkey. "So how was your day Peter?", Uncle Ben asked. Peter looked up at him, "Nothing much, nothing less", he said with some turkey in his mouth.

Uncle Ben just nodded. Aunt May had opened the oven to take out her tray of home baked chocolate chip cookies. She placed them all in a bowl. Aunt May placed the bowl in the middle of the table. Aunt May walked over to the refridgerator to get something, "Oh dear", she said.

"Ben, were out of milk", she announced. "Ah shoot", he whispered. He then stared at Peter, "Pete, do you mind buying some for us?". "Me?", Peter asked. "Yes, here's the money", he said as he handed the money to Peter.

After they have finished eating their dinner, Peter grabbed his jacket and went out the door. The super market was just close by their house. Peter looked everywhere to find the milk. He eventually did and took it to the cashier. As Peter gave him the money, the clerk rudely says that the milk has increased it's price.

"Come on man", Peter said. The cashier shrugged, "Sorry, it's not my policy". Peter returned the milk on it's place. As he was about to leave, A man entered the store and bought a cigarette. Just as the cashier turned to do something, the man opened the register and stole the money. He tossed half of it to Peter and ran with his cigarettes. The cashier then realizes, "Hey kid! Go after him!". "Sorry", Peter replied, "It's not my policy".

As Peter walked home, he found a dead body in the middle of the sidewalk. He kneeled to find out that it was Uncle Ben, he had been shot. Peter began to tear up, "Uncle Ben, don't leave me, Please". He shook him, "Uncle Ben please, you gotta hold on". He then started crying as he layed his head on top of his deceased Uncle.

Police and the ambulances soon arrived to see what has happened hours later. They had sketched the suspect many times until they had designed a final one. Peter recognized him, he soon had flashbacks. Peter looked at his face again, "The man who killed Uncle Ben was... The man who I let escape".


	7. Chapter 7

Peter planned for revenge. He changed his clothes to his Spider-Man suit and sprang into action. He searched the city to find Uncle Ben's murderer. Peter looked through different alleys until he heard a woman's cry. Peter met the ground to follow the screaming. He found Gwen with the murderer covering her mouth.

"What are you doing here freak?", the man said. Peter hesitated, "Just let her go and I'll leave you alone". Without hesitation, the man let her go and ran off. Gwen fell to the floor coughing. Peter walked towards her to pick her up, "Are you okay?". "Yeah", she said, I just need to go home". Peter carried her and swung her back to her home.

Peter landed on the outside of Gwen's window and opened it. He laid Gwen on her bed but she stood up afterwards. "I'll go change", she said. "Umm, OK", Peter said. Gwen entered her bathroom to change while Peter sat on her bed. After ten minutes she came out of the bathroom wearing a skimpy babydool dress.

"Wow", Peter said, "You look beautiful". Gwen blushed, she sat beside Peter, "Thank you for saving me back there". Peter leaned into her for a kiss. Gwen kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They were tasting each other. They soon pulled apart and smiled at each other. Peter stared at her breasts. Gwen followed his eyes, "What are you looking at?".

"Oh sorry, they're really nice to look at", Peter said sounding like an idiot. Gwen smiled, "Well, you'd better be on your way home". Gwen opened the window to let Peter out. Gwen blew a kiss to Peter as a goodbye before he swung home.

The next day at school, everyone pretty much left Peter alone after hearing about the death of his uncle. Flash walked up to him and patted him on the back. "I'm sorry for you Parker", he said. "Yeah", Peter replied, "Thanks". Gwen saw him and came up to talk to him. "Hi Peter", she said shyly. Peter just grinned at her, "Hey". She was clutching her books. "So, why didn't you tell me about this?", she bit her lip.

"About what?", he asked. "Your uncle, Peter", she answered. "Look, I didn't have time to tell you you see, because his murderer was actually the guy that came across you", he said. Gwen gasped, "Why didn't you tell me?". "Well, you looked so beautiful last night, I couldn't bare telling you", Peter said.

Gwen wrapped one arm around him and gave him a quick kiss, "Thank you, I'll see you later". They both waved goodbyes to each other. Gwen exitted the school and walked home. She put her bag down on the side of her bed and layed down.

Gwen's POV:

What can I do to make Peter happy? Nothing can ever make anyone happy after a loss. We are best friends, I think that's enough for me to do to him. Today at lunch, MJ and I were chatting as we walked down the hallways of the school. "Hey", MJ said. "What", I said turning to where she was looking. We saw a big poster that read, 'School Dance tomorrow night, 7PM - 10PM'.

"Oh boy, another cheesy school dance". "Come on Gwen", MJ said, "Besides, you can bring Peter". I just sighed, I knew she wanted to go, it was obvious. "We can double date, you know with Harry and I", she said. "Ok, I'll ask Peter if he wants to go".

I was walking home when Peter tapped my shoulder and asked to walk with me. "So uh, Peter you want to go to the dance with me?", I asked nervously. Peter nodded, "OK". "'Ok?'", I mimicked, "Is that all you got Peter?". "Apparently yes Stacy", he said pushing me. "Do not call me that", I said pushig back. We began playfighting and I started laughing.

The day after was the dance, I was so distracted that I don't remember a single word coming out of any of my teacher's mouths. I spent all day at the mall with MJ looking for the perfect dress. She modeled the dresses she picked out, they all weren't good on her. She picked out a gold strapless dress that made her skin paler. And a green dress was all messed up with her fiery red hair.

We finally came across a red dress with sparkles on the top half to compliment her hair and not clash too much on her skin. Unfortunately, the dress cost about forty five dollars, but MJ made sure that this would be the best night of their lives even thiugh they were just Juniors. As for me, I just went with a strapless dress that ended right above my knees.

It was now an hour before the dance and MJ and I spent a long time doing our hair and makeup. I curled MJ's hair and added a beautiful white flower barette to clip some of her hair back. I didn't do anything with my hair, I just applied black liner. We were ready to go. Right on time, Peter and Harry arrived in a limousine outside my house.

"Wow Harry, you finally got somethin good", MJ joked. They gave us our corsages and led us inside. When we arrived at the school, I breathed in the fresh air at night time. I was ecstatic, Peter took my hand and led me inside with my four inch wedged heels.

They were playing Christina Aguilera's "Come On Over". I really loved the song but I was embarrassed to dance in front of Peter. He let out his arm so I grabbed it and we started dancing together. We saw Harry and MJ doing a crazy dance and we laughed. I had a really fun night with Peter and I hope I never forget it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long hiatus, I haven't been on for six days now and I really want to keep up with this story. I'm not really good at keeping up with plots. I've been dying my hair red! Anyhoo, just enjoy the story!

* * *

Gwen's POV:

It was finally Saturday and MJ and I were planning a day all to ourselves, I wasn't a person who really goes out unless it's school, obviously. MJ, on the other hand, had parents who made a lot of money, but not too much to call them, "rich". Coincidentally, MJ called me on my phone.

"Hey Gwen!", she said practically shouting. Gwen really doesn't know why she is happy so much.

"Hey no need to yell!", I said. "So are you ready to go to the mall?", she said practically ignoring what I just said.

"Yeah, are you outside?", I asked. "Look out your window", she replied. I formed a face of confusion, I rested the phone on my shoulder still holding it as I walked up to my bedroom window. I saw MJ in her red automobile wearing sunglasses. "MJ you're the best!", I said.

I hung up the phone and ran down the stairs to go outside. "Bye Mom!", I said as I saw my mother in the living room. "Bye sweetheart!", she replied. I grabbed my purse and ran out the door to meet MJ.

I hopped in the seat as she started up her vehicle. We were gone like the wind in seconds. On our way there, MJ complained about the lousy drivers. "So where should we go first?", MJ said, "Clothes? Shoes? Accesories?". "We should go to all of them", I offered. "Oh yeah, that would be perfect!", she said smiling.

When we were in the mall, we came across a store that sells makeup. "What do you need in here Gwen?", MJ asked me. I just shrugged, "Meh, I really don't need makeup". "Well of course", she said, "Your bangs cover your whole forehead anyway". I laughed, we came across the sample tables.

"Ooh!", MJ said. She ran to the lipstick counter and saw a lovely red lipstick. It was called, "Flirty Fire", but as MJ reached out to get it, someone else took it. It was no other than Flora Delana. "Well, well, well, looks like the dweebs are at the mall", she said forming a mischevious smile. She and her friends walked off laughing.

"I can't believe her!", MJ shouted angrily. MJ walked up to the sales woman and asked her if there were still more in stock, "Excuse me mam, but do you have any more 'Flirty Fire'?". The sales womanshook her head, "No, that was the last one, we don't get an irder until the next two weeks". I looked in my purse to get her something to cheer her up. There was a lipstick tube that was in red. It was an old one that Gwen rarely uses now.

"Here MJ, you can take mine", I said offering her the purple lipstick tube. "Really?", she asked. "Really", I replied. She smiledand hugged me, I couldn't have felt any better. MJ finally let go, "Come on Gwen! We have some serious shopping to do!". We went in a lingerie shop. MJ found a pair of purple panties with a matchig bra. "Who's that for?", I asked.

She smiled at me, "It's for Peter". "For Peter?! What do you mean?!". "You'll wear it, then you can give it Peter as a gift", she said handing them over. "Eww! No, why would I do that?!", I said pushing them away. "I'll pay for it", she offered. I nodded, "OK, fine, but I'm not giving them to Peter".

A thought came to me, "Wait, what about Harry? Did you give him something like that?". "Well, no but I wanted to see what Peter thought", she said. "Oh nevermind", I dindn't get MJ sometimes.


End file.
